Cheated
by UpDownLeftRight
Summary: "What's going on here!" I heard a very angry voice shout. "It's not what it looks like!" The guilty boy said. The angry one turned to glare at me. I noticed that his features were angry, but his eyes were hurt. "I-I-" I stammered, not knowing what to say. "Save it," the angry one growled, storming out. I tried, and failed, to hold back my tears. What have I done? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THIS STORY IS MERELY FOR FUN.**

* * *

_**"Cheated"**_

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." ~Edward_

_"Embry used to call them 'Hall Monitors On Steroids'..." ~Jacob_

_"One more thing. Never turn you're back on the enemy." ~Jasper_

_"Sometimes I forget that I'm kissing a vampire." ~Bella_

* * *

. . .

_Dear Trent,_

_I did it. I told Jason I loved him. And you know what happened? He said he wanted to fucking break up. Do you wanna know why? Turns out he's been fucking my sister...for the past month. Anyway, I didn't let myself cry. I'm very proud because it's been an hour since...the _incident_, and I still haven't cried. __No. I didn't slap him, in case you were wondering. I just called him "un trou du cul putain" (a fucking asshole), and walked away. It was nice knowing he didn't know what I called him. When I got home, _Lilian _(I refuse to call her my sister)__ was sitting on the couch. Before I came up here to write this, I asked her about Jason. She was nervous, of course. She told me that nothing was going on between them. Can you believe it? The bitch straight up fucking lied to me. I got the satisfaction of slapping her across the face before my mom came in, wanting to what was going on. When I explained everything, she turned to_ Lilian _and told her to get out. My mom told her that behavior such as that, _especially_ towards a family member, was not going to be tolerated. The bitch is 18. She shouldn't been living at home anyway! So now _Lilian_ (can you believe her name means innocent!) is out there somewhere, trying to find something to do with herself. I, on the other hand, am currently packing. My mom was going to tell me tomorrow, but apparently we're moving. Honestly? I'm excited to get the fuck out of this town. Well I better stop writing or I'll be here forever. I'll write to you again soon, don't worry. I love you._

_Love, Belle. _

. . .

I folded my letter and slipped it into a blank envelope. I quickly scribbled down an address and stuck a stamp on it. Before I starting packing, I ran down to the mailbox, kissing the letter as I slid it in, pulling the little flag up. I went back into my room and sat down.

I looked around my room and sighed as I saw that I still had to pack over half of my stuff. I took my time, smiling as I remembered certain memories as I looked from one object to the next. I finally finished packing and sat down on my bed, hating the crinkle of the plastic sheet that my mom made me put on it. I took one last long look around my room before I started taking my bags and boxes down stairs. Together, it took my mom and I the rest of the night to get all of our furniture packed into the moving van. Once we were done, we both said goodbye to the house before we got in the taxi and rode to the airport.

* * *

The flight was a little less than an hour considering we were only flying from Wyoming to Washington. Now it was up to mom and me to unpack all of our crap into the new house.

The movers were nice enough to stay and help us take all of our furniture (couches, beds, tables and such) into the house, for a nice tip. We spent an hour and a half unpacking some of the boxes before we both decided we wanted a break. We got in my mom's car (which had been towed behind the moving van) and went out for lunch.

While we waited for our waitress to bring us our food, we sipped our coffees and talked a bit.

"So, why Washington?" I asked.

My mom's the type of person who likes to move a lot. Seriously, like every 2 years. By the time I'd turned 14, we'd lived in South Carolina, Texas, Ohio, Arizona, New York, Indiana and we were just settling into Wyoming. I turned 16 a little over six months ago and we're moving again.

"I don't know. I'm surprised you haven't asked why we move so often," she said, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, why do we move so often mom?"

"I just...I haven't found a place that I love being..."

"So you think Washington is it?" I said skeptically.

She shrugged, "Who knows!"

We both laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you that we live about a quarter of a mile from La Push, a small town. It's actually more of a reservation. Anyway, the school in La Push was closer than Forks High, so you'll be going to school there."

I nodded, "Wait, Forks? Is that a joke?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "Nope. Actually, I grew up here!"

My jaw dropped. My mom didn't talk about her past much...it's not pleasant. But this was news to me. I didn't know my mom grew up in a small town in Washington.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she teased.

"So, do you know people here?"

"Yes! Turns out some of my friends still live here! My old friend Billy lives on the reservation. He's invited us to a bonfire tonight!"

I groaned.

"He has a son who's 16."

This made me listen, "What time did you say again?"

She laughed at me, shaking her head. At that moment, the waitress decided to bring us our food. We ate ate our lunch, then went home to do some more unpacking. We finished by 4 o'clock.

"Nice work," she said smiling, giving me a high-five.

"So this Billy guy...anything special there?" I pushed.

"No, he's widowed, but we're just friends dear."

"Oh, okay. Just checkin'," I said with a wink.

"We're leaving at 6, so you better be ready."

I nodded before heading upstairs. I walked into my room and smiled. It looked exactly the same as it had in Wyoming. My walls were a shimmering silver that went nicely with the light brown wood floors. I looked to the left and saw my black wooden desk, decorated in pictures on my friends and small knickknacks from who knows where. My laptop sat open on the desk. Looking farther down the wall, I saw my double bed. It had a black wooden frame that matched the desk. My sheets were black, and my comforter was white with a pattern of random black cursive and scattered black and white postage stamps. On the right, was my closet, covered by black curtains. Farther down the right wall was a white door, hiding the bathroom. Past that, there was a black wooden dresser that matched the bed frame and desk. Above the dresser, there was a small flat t.v. On the floor, since I hate hard wood, was a large rug. It was England's flag and was what inspired the colors in my room. Everything was black white and silver, except for the red white and blue rug, and my red and blue accent pieces (which includes red and blue throw pillows, English paintings, and a red and blue spinny chair for my desk). I love my room.

I ran and jumped on the bed. I flopped over onto my stomach and turned on the t.v. I watched _Say Yes To The Dress_ for a while before deciding to get ready for the bonfire.

I slipped into a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans that I rolled up just above my ankles. I put on a black camisole tank top and grabbed my hot pink and white striped v-neck fitted sweater. I slipped on my white gladiator style sandals. I quickly ran a brush through my naturally straight chocolate brown hair and decided to leave it down, french twisting my bangs back out of my face. I did some subtle smokey-eye eye shadow and some mascara and black eye liner. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:55. Grabbing my phone, I ran out of my room.

When I got downstairs, I noticed my mom looked nicer than I'd expected. She was wearing some straight light wash jeans and an indigo tank top that had black jewels around the neckline. She was wearing flip flops and her brunette hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail, but she still managed to look casually cute. I saw that her brown eyes were wide, I guess she hadn't expected me to come running downstairs. She smiled at me. She had laugh lines around her eyes, and dimples when she smiled. She was tall, 5' 9" at least, and skinny. She works out like 4 times a week, and she runs every morning. Let's just say I was proud to have a hot mom.

"What are you starring at?" she asked.

"Nothing. You look _très belle,_" I said with a smile. She gave me a funny look. "Very beautiful," I said rolling my eyes.

"Now I understand why you're acing french..."

We got in the car and she drove to the bonfire. When we got there, I decided that maybe Washington wasn't so bad after all. There were a bunch of super buff, tall, guys standing around the fire. There were all hot. And the best part? They all looked to be close to my age. I noticed that other than a woman who looked to be around my mom's age, my mother and I were the only girls here. Sweet.

"Sue! Oh it's so good to see you!" my mom said, walking over to the woman.

I followed, unsure of what else to do.

"Grace! It's so nice to see you again! It's been such a long time! Oh, who's this?" the woman, Sue, said to me.

"This is my daughter, Belle."

"Nice to meet you Belle! I'm Sue Clearwater. I don't think my daughter's coming, she doesn't much like things like this..." the woman trailed off.

"Grace? Is that you?" a man said.

"Billy!" my mother exclaimed.

I saw a man with long black hair and dark russet skin who was in a wheel chair coming over to us.

"Billy, this is my daughter Belle. Belle, this is my old friend Billy."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Billy," I said smiling, shaking his hand.

"Jacob! Come here!" Billy said.

I watched as one of the hotter boys from the fire came over to us.

"Yeah dad?"

"This is Belle," Billy said gesturing to me. "Her and her mother just moved here. Make her feel welcome."

Jacob extended his hand, "I'm Jake."

I shook it, noticing his hand was oddly warm. It was probably from the fire, but I couldn't help noticing.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys," he said with a smile, his eyes bright.

I followed him over to where all the other boys were.

"Guys, this is Belle. She's Grace's daughter."

"Bella? Dude, can't you stop falling for girls with the name Bella," one of the boys said.

"Quil, you idiot, he said BELLE," another boy said.

"Guys, let Jacob speak," one of the older boys said.

"Belle, that's Quil," he said pointing to the first boy who'd talked. "That's Jared," he pointed to the second guy that had talked. "That's Sam," he said pointing to the guy that had shut the other two up. "That's Embry. That's Seth. And that's Paul," he said pointing them out.

"Hi," I said with a hesitant smile. Quil was looking me over, Jared smiled at me, Sam nodded in my direction, Embry waved, Seth had a cheesy grin on his face, and Paul was starring-no _glaring_ at me. His hands were in tight fists by his sides and his jaw was clenched. I could tell there were a lot of conflicting personalities in this group, but they looked nice enough...for the most part.

We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and just hanging out. I ended up having a lot more fun than I'd expected to have. By the end of the night, I'd decided that Embry was my favorite. Quil was the funniest though. I loved watching Jared and Quil bicker playfully. Jacob was kind of quiet, but when he did talk, he was easy to talk to. Sam seemed like the leader of the group, stepping in to stop the guys when things got too heated, which happened quite a few times. Seth was just fun and I liked talking to him. Paul glared at me the entire night. He didn't say anything, just starred at me with clenched teeth and tight fists. I was excited to go to school because it meant I could spend time with my new...friends. Hopefully I won't have any classes with Paul though, he doesn't seem to like me very much.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters won't normally be this long. But I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THIS STORY IS MERELY FOR FUN.**

* * *

_**"Cheated"**_

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." ~Edward_

_"Embry used to call them 'Hall Monitors On Steroids'..." ~Jacob_

_"One more thing. Never turn you're back on the enemy." ~Jasper_

_"Sometimes I forget that I'm kissing a vampire." ~Bella_

* * *

. . .

_Dear Trent,_

_It's my first day of school! I'm going to school at La Push, it's a reservation. The Quileute's have lived there for centuries. I can't write much, but I wanted to talk to you. Why haven't I been getting your letters? I hope everything's alright out there. Whatever you do, don't get shot. You promised me you'd come home. Mom really misses you. Even though I never met my dad, I'm glad that I met you. For a step-dad, you're pretty cool! Sometimes I forget that we're not actually related. I'm glad you're around; you make mom really happy. Anyway, I should stop rambling. I hope you're careful out there. I know you can't tell me your exact location, but are you still in Iraq? Or have you already moved to the new base in Afghanistan? Either way, be safe. Don't die. I love you._

_Love, Belle._

. . .

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, noticing that my white denim shorts were riding up a bit so I quickly pulled them down. I pulled at a loose strand on my blue t-shirt. It felt like my belt was a little loose so I tightened it one hole and tucked my shirt in, making sure that only a small portion of the front was tucked in directly behind the belt buckle. I slipped on my Sperrys and grabbed my black and white checked back pack. With my letter clutched tightly in my hand, I went downstairs, grabbing a muffin before heading out the door. I dropped my letter in the mailbox and walked to the corner of the street, sitting down on the bench to wait for the bus.

I quickly climbed the steps onto the bus, looking around for a familiar face. Seeing Seth's smiling face, I headed over to his seat, sitting down heavily next to him.

"Ready for school?"

"Not really..." I answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" he said eagerly.

"What's up with Paul? He was glaring at me last night and he looked really pissed..." I trailed off.

"Oh that's just Paul," Seth said, but he looked nervous.

I shrugged it off as the bus pulled into the school lot. I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only non-Quileute attending this high school. Once inside the small school, I made my way to the front office, easily following the signs.

I cleared my throat, causing the lady at the front desk to look up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, bored.

"Hi, I'm new here. I was wondering if I could get my schedule?"

She perked up, "Name?"

"Belle Lafontè."

She quickly starting taping away on the keys and I heard the printer starting up. Turning around, she grabbed something, handing it to me. I glanced at it quickly, it was my schedule.

"Thanks Ms," I peeked at her name plate, "Rivers."

She smiled at me before I left. I walked out of the office and paused, looking at my schedule. I attempted to find my way to room 409, AP Physics. Frustrated, I tapped a boy on the shoulder and he was quick to help me out. When I finally arrived, barely beating the bell, I sat down in the first available seat.

"Don't get too comfortable," the teacher said in a nasally voice that I knew was going to get old fast. He started calling out names and I realized he was telling the class the seating chart. When he'd finished, I noticed he hadn't said my name.

"Excuse me, Mr," I paused to look at my schedule, "Lee? You never said my name."

He looked at his attendance roll, "Are you new?"

I nodded.

He smiled, "You must be Ms. Lafontè! Welcome! You can sit...over there next to Mr. Black."

I headed over to the seat he'd picked for me and saw that I was sitting next to Jacob.

"Hey," he smiled.

I whispered a hello as I pulled out my notebook and a pen. I didn't pay much attention to him because class was starting.

* * *

"Well that sucked," Jacob said as we walked out of the classroom.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I didn't understand any of it."

I laughed, "Well, we studied this last semester at my old school. So I can tutor you."

He smiled, "Thanks. What's your next class?"

"Uh, Drama with Simpson in room 317."

"Oh, Embry's in that class!"

"Cool. This should be fun," I smirked.

Jacob gave me directions on how to find my next class and I made it, again just barely before the bell. I saw Embry smile and wave and I quickly took the unoccupied seat next to him. There wasn't time for me to even say hi because the teacher started class.

"Alright. I'd like to start off by welcoming our new student Ms. Lafontè! So welcome!" the teacher said, talking with her hands. "Okay, moving on. Today we're going to start our improv unit. I'm going to give everyone an index card with a character and a situation. You will then have to improv how you feel your character would react to that situation. If needed, you may use another person as a prop or extra. You have sixty seconds to perform your scene and only you will be graded on your performance. If I feel you're boring me, I will ring the bell and you'll earn a zero. This project is worth ten points. Before you leave today, I will be assigning everyone partners. I will also be giving you and your partner a scene that you both will need to rehearse and then eventually perform for the class. It must be memorized and performed full out, minus costumes. That's worth fifty points. Are we clear?"

The class nodded. She quickly started handing out index cards. I unfolded mine and it said:

_**Your Character**: You are an old woman who can barely see and is very hard of hearing. You spend most of your time knitting and listening to classical music. You enjoy talking to strangers and bragging about your 7 cats._

_**The Situation**: Your sitting on a bench and mistake a tree for a person. You talk to the tree, getting very frustrated when it doesn't respond._

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Tree" on it in large black letters.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" the teacher asked.

When no one raised their hand, I decided I'd make an impression, sticking my hand up in the air.

"Wow. You're brave new girl," the teacher said with a smile. "Go ahead. You can use what you need for a prop and if needed, a person."

"Hey, come stand up there with me and pretend to be a tree," I whispered to Embry. He shrugged and accepted the paper from me. I grabbed my chair and took it up to the elevated part of the class room. Embry stood there, holding up the sign.

"He's a tree," I told the class.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Simpson asked me, poised with a pen and a clipboard. I nodded. "Begin."

I sat down on the chair with a happy sigh. "Oh, hello young sir! I didn't see you there!" I said, making my voice shake like an old person's sometimes does. "I just got done with my jazzersize class and boy was it invigorating! I feel so young!" I murmured, turning to Embry. Some kids chuckled at that. "Well you sure are a quiet fellow. Do you want to hear something interesting?" I asked, again turning to Embry like I expected him to respond. "I have seven kitty cats back home!" I said with a smile, but after a minute I frowned. "You really don't talk much! Fine, I'll just listen to my classical music by myself," I said, turning my nose up and looking away from him. There were a few scattered snorts and appreciative laughs. Suddenly I stood up, hunched over. "Dang flabbit! I just remembered I left my spare dentures in the fridge!" I exclaimed, putting a hand on my back as I shuffled forward. "You young whippersnappers don't know how lucky you are. I miss the days I had teeth!" I said, earning a few more giggle outbursts, as I shuffled off stage.

"And, scene," I said standing up.

The class erupted in applause. I didn't think my performance was that great, but they surely did.

"Nice work," the teacher said, handing me my grade. 10 points.

As the rest of the class took their turn doing their improv, I realized why they'd been so amazed by my performance. The entire class sucked. They had moments where they weren't sure what to do, and many of the people who started out good, broke character because they were laughing. The only half decent performance there was, was Embry.

"Alright. Nice work class. I see we still need to work on not breaking character, but that's a whole other lesson that we'll get to later. Now, onto our next project. You will have all of class tomorrow to work on your scene but you have to be prepared by Wednesday. I'm just warning you, some of these scenes are longer so you might want to work outside of school on them," Mrs. Simpson said. She quickly listed the partner assignments. "Before you leave today, I want one person from each group to come to me to get your scene information."

I turned to Embry, "This is gonna be awesome."

He gave me a high-five. "Hell yeah! We're gonna rock. I'm glad I got you as a partner, everyone else kinda sucks." I nodded in agreement, jumping a bit as the bell rang. "I'll grab the scene card," Embry said. I waited for him and he walked me to my next class, French.

"See you at lunch!" I said, heading into the room. I noticed there was only one available seat...and it was next to Paul. I walked over and set my stuff down, doing my best to ignore him. Class started and I couldn't wait for it to end. Why did he have to be in the one class I actually enjoy?

* * *

I slammed my lunch tray against the table as I sat down, groaning.

"Whoa, what happened? You were in such a good mood!" Embry said.

"Paul. Paul happened."

"Care to explain?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we were in French and I was ignoring him. But the teacher gave us a work sheet and he told us the we needed to work with our table partners to finish it. I tried working with him, but he just sat there like a...like _un crétin_!" I growled.

"Like what?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Like a _moron_. He didn't do anything! He made me do all the work! I kept asking him, nicely, to help me but he just sat there and glared at me! I sort of lost it for a moment and yelled at him, earning myself a detention. UGH! I hate him!" I said, my voice rising to a point where I was almost, but not quite, yelling.

"Call down!" Embry and Jake said in unison.

"He's not _that_ bad," Seth muttered. "And just so you know, French is his worst subject. He's failing."

I sighed, "That doesn't give him the right to just glare at me. That boy has not said one word to me since I moved here. Not one."

This seemed to shock the guys.

"Really?" Embry asked.

"Really," I replied, viciously stabbing at my salad with a fork.

* * *

I was relieved was school was finally over. Paul was in all of my classes after lunch, and he was the only person I knew. I don't know what I did to deserve the silent treatment from him. Pacing around the room, I muttered angrily to myself in French. I decided to write to Trent.

Suddenly, I heard someone pounding on the front door. I walked downstairs, trying to hurry because whoever it was really wanted me to open the door. I flung the door open to reveal a soaking wet...?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review telling me who you think it is. I also want to know if you guys like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THIS STORY IS MERELY FOR FUN.**

* * *

_**"Cheated"**_

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." ~Edward_

_"Embry used to call them 'Hall Monitors On Steroids'..." ~Jacob_

_"One more thing. Never turn you're back on the enemy." ~Jasper_

_"Sometimes I forget that I'm kissing a vampire." ~Bella_

* * *

. . .

_Dear Trent,_

_Okay, so everything at school today was great, except for the fact that I have most of my classes with the one kid who can't stand me. But, the feelings pretty mutual. I love all my classes, especially French, but sadly I have that with the kid I was talking about earlier. He's going to make that class hell. I can deal, though. I also found out that I'm by far the best at improving in drama. Have you heard anything from mom? I haven't seen her writing to you, but I know she does. She misses you so much...we both do. Anyway, I can't write much,I have a lot of homework. I hope your doing alright, and I'm still expecting a letter from you! Okay, someone's at the door, so I better go. I love you._

_Love, Belle._

_. _. .

Suddenly, I heard someone pounding on the front door. I walked downstairs, trying to hurry because whoever it was really wanted me to open the door. I flung the door open to reveal a soaking wet Embry.

"I'm here to work on the project," he gasped, clearly out of breath.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" I pulled him in the house and ran to get some towels.

"Well, I decided to get some exercise by walking here, but it started pouring."

I laughed at him, "Okay, well you just get dry. I'll go get some of my dad's sweats."

Running upstairs, I quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I handed it to him, and he went to change. He came out fresh and dry.

"All good?"

He nodded, "So we better start on our scene for drama."

"Embry, we have all of tomorrow to work on it! I have other homework to do right now."

He sighed, "Alright, well can I chill here while I wait for the rain to lighten up."

"Of course."

We spent the next half hour doing homework and talking. When the rain finally let up, he grabbed his stuff and jogged home. I collapsed on the couch, wanting to watch T.V. When I finally got comfortable, I heard someone angrily pounding their fist on the door. Grunting, I rolled off the couch and went to the door. I opened it a little and when I saw it was Jacob, opened it all the way, allowing him to come in.

He came in, forcefully shoving me out of the way.

"Are you alone?" he growled at me.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" I asked him. I inspected his face and saw his features were hard. He was inhaling deeply, his nostrils flared.

"I thought Embry was here?"

"He just left. Jake, what's going on?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me.

He stormed around my house, looking for something. He ignored my protests to stop and finally he turned to look at me. I saw something change in his eyes.

"Lock your doors, and don't let any strangers in the house," he snarled as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

That was weird. It was at that moment that I didn't feel so alone in my house anymore. I shivered as I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket, deciding that maybe a walk we make me feel better.

* * *

I walked around the neighborhood a bit, noticing that the sun was trying to come out of the clouds. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I flinched, turning around.

"Hi," the stranger said. "I'm Nate."

I looked him up and down. He was beautiful. His skin was extremly pale and contrasted with his black cropped hair. His eyes were a dark brown, they almost looked red. He was wearing dark jeans, and a blue button up shirt, the top few buttons unbuttoned. He wore a tan trench coat over his outfit, and I noticed his expensive looking Italian shoes.

"Um, hi," I muttered, skeptical.

"I'm new around here and don't know anyone. Mind if I join you on your walk?" he said, a coy smile playing on his lips.

He looked dangerous, so I don't know why I said yes, but something about him pulled me in.

"Do you want to walk on the trail over there?" he asked, pointing.

I shrugged. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "Why would you go into the woods with someone you just met, Belle?" Well, I can see people on the trail, and he doesn't look like he's very strong. I can probably take him. Probably.

We walked along the path, passing mulitple people. We talked quietly, and suddenly we emerged into a large clearing.

"Look, there's the rest of the path," Nate said, pointing.

I followed him down the narrower, less troden path. We wandered into another, much smaller clearing. I suddenly remembered that we hadn't passed any people in quite a while. I turned to ask Nate where we were, but saw him looking at me with a devilish glint in his eyes. He crouched over and walked towards me.

"Nate, what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Oh my dear, Belle. You don't know how hard I've been trying to resist you. I can't take it anymore, but don't worry. Your death with be quick, painless."

I froze. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for a fight. I could feel a huge scream building up in my throat. He stepped closer, wrapping his hand around my throat as he lifting me up off the ground. I let out a scream, but considering he was cutting off my windpipe, it came out as more of a lame squeak.

His grip tightened around my neck as he lifted me higher off the ground. I was dangling at least a foot in the air. I clawed at his ice cold hands that had a vise-like grip on my neck. My fingers started to fumble and I found it harder and harder to keep strugling. Suddenly, I felt myself fly into the air and slam down hard against the damp earth.

I sat up, looking around. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real, or a hallucination caused by my oxygen deprived brain. I blinked and saw three HUGE wolves standing in front of me, their focus on Nate. There was a black one, and a redish brown one. There was also a silver one, and that one was currently barring it's teeth at Nate while clawing at his throat. I saw the black one turn to me and let a loud snarl loose.

Then I was running. It didn't feel like my brain was in control of my feet, but I kept running. Once I made it out of the woods I stopped by my jeep, trying to catch my breath. I panted as I leaned against the car. I clutched my chest, it was starting to feel tight. I controlled my breathing, trying not to hyperventalate as I climbed in my car. I started it and drove quickly to Embry's, not caring about the speed limit. I parked and ran up to his door. He opened it and his eyes widened. I couldn't hear anything except the rushing of my blood in my ears. He took me inside and sat me down on the couch. I watched him go to the phone, his back to me.

As I sat there, I could feel the muscles in my right leg twitching. I ground my teeth together, shutting my eyes. I breathed slowly in and out, trying to shake off my sudden dizzyness. It suddenly felt like my neck was burning and I stratched at it. The tightness in my chest was back and I breathed deeply. Embry hung up and came over to me.

I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"C-c-cold," I stammered, my teeth starting to chatter.

He draped a blanket over my shoulders and took my hands in his.

"Belle," he said firmly. I looked in his eyes, trying to focus on what he was saying. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but instead I burst into tears. He quickly pulled me into a hug before towing me outside to my car. The keys were still in the ignition and he started it up.

Moments later we arrived at a small house that was surrounded by trees. At this point, I'd stopped crying and had quieted down to just some sniffling. My breathing and heart rate had returned to normal. Embry pulled me into the house. I saw a young woman there, and noticed she had scars all along her face. I forced myself to stop staring and instead stared at the floor.

"Belle, this is Emily, Sam's fiance," Embry said, gesturing to the woman.

She smiled at me and helped me over to the couch. I suddenly felt extremely tired. I laid down, closing my eyes and quickly drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

I could hear voices, but I knew I wasn't awake. It was one of those weird sleeps where your sleeping but you can still hear what's going on around you.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Emily whispered angrily.

"How much do you know?"

"Nothing! All I know is that you suddenly left saying it was 'ugrent'. A little after that Embry shows up with her and she looks as though she's seen a ghost!" Emily whisper yelled at Sam.

"I'll explain everything later."

I drifted back to sleep but woke what felt like a few minutes later. I saw that all the guys were there. I sat up, looking around the room. Sam and Emily were sitting on the fire place, Jake was streched out in the middle of the floor, Seth was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, facing me, Embry and Jared were leaning up against the other end of the couch, Quil was sitting in the armchair, and Paul was in the corner, his knees tucked up close to his chest. He looked mad.

"Oh, your awake!" Seth said, stepping into the room.

Everyone turned away from the T.V. to smile at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you showed up at my house and you looked scared, so I brought you here and you fell asleep," Embry informed me.

"I mean in the woods. This guy...he tried to kill me," I murmured.

I saw Paul clench his jaw, his nostrils flaring. Odd.

"Belle, there's something we have to tell you...about that guy," Jacob said.

"What?"

I saw Sam sigh. "Belle, there's a reason your alive."

"I know, some wolves showed up and ripped him off of me. Then the big black one growled at me so I took the chance I had to bolt," I said, starting to feel more like myself.

I watched as Emily turned to glare at Sam.

"Yeah, well that guy-"

"Nate," I said, cutting Sam off.

"Nate," he corrected, "isn't human."

"Then what is he?"

"He's a vampire," Sam deadpanned.

I blinked, "You're joking right?"

He shook his head sadly. "I wish I was. And the reason he didn't kill you, is because everyone here, with the exception of Emily, is a werewolf."

"So it was you guys who stopped Nate from killing me?"

He nodded, "Jake's the red one, Paul's the silver one, and I'm the black one. Sorry for scaring you."

I took a deep breath, trying to take all this in. "So you all can change into wovles?"

They nodded and I shook my head. "I did not see that coming..." I paused. "Wait, how did you know where to find me?"

"We'd been following Nate's scent, that's why I went to your house," Jake said quickly.

"He's dead though, right? Everything's safe?" I asked, looking at everyone hoping to get a yes.

I saw Jared shake his head, "He was able to push Paul off of him and he got away."

I froze, "My mom."

"She called me earlier. She wanted me to tell you that she's going on a business trip to L.A. for the next three days," Emily chimed in.

"Oh, okay. So tell me more about you guys and your wolfness," I said, interested.

They spent the next hour explaining all the legends to me, they even told me about the Cullens. I was most interested in the part about imprinting though.

"So, has anyone here imprinted?"

"Yeah, Sam imprinted on Emily. Quil, Paul, Jared, and I have all imprinted also," Jake told me.

"Who'd you guys imprint on?"

"I imprinted on a girl from school, Kim," Jared said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, about imprinting, it doesn't always have to be on someone your age..." Jake said.

"Yeah, you said it was about protecting someone, not necessarily about loving them," I commented, nodding.

"Mhm, so knowing that, I imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire. She's two," Quil said.

"I imprinted on Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter, Renesmee," Jake said. "Do you want to meet her?" I nodded, smiling as I stood up. "Well then, let's go to the Cullens!"

Suddenly Paul stood up. "You're taking her there?!" he snarled at Jacob and I was a little frightened by his tone.

Jake nodded, "She'll be fine."

"She just had a traumatic experience involving a _vampire. _So do you really think it's a good idea to be taking her to a house full of _vampires_," Paul said, shaking slightly.

"Paul, you have to trust that she'll be okay with Jacob," Sam said sternly, putting a hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul relaxed, nodding as he sat back down.

"You ready to go meet some vegetarian vampires?" Jake said to me, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Um, sure..."

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, it's so easy to just write and write and write! Hope you guys like this chapter, tell me what ya think! There will be a lot happening in the next chapter, so be ready for a long read! :) Sorry if some of this chapter feels rushed, or slow, there was just so much that needed to happen.**


End file.
